dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Walters
Blake Walters Bar Tender Owned by Colin687 ' ' ''Blake Walters is currently a bar tender at The Hog's Head, but is also trying to find work somewhere that pays higher. Blake is a single man, but he hopes to soon find a serious relationship with a woman. Blake is loyal, kind, and brave, all of the things you must be to be a good boyfriend. He likes to spend his time hanging out with friends and having fun. He's a nice guy.'' (Ask!) History Before Blake Walters was born, he was given up for adoption. He was given to two loving adults, Amy and Bruce Walters. A deal was made between Blake's true parents and the Walters'. Blake would never know that he was adopted, and his parents would never intervene with him or his new parents ever again. Blake was born on December 11, 1999, in Edinburgh. He grew up there for most of his life. His mother, Amy, was a half-blood who worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, and his father, Bruce, was a muggle born reporter for the Daily Prophet. Because of his mother being so affiliated with the ministry and his father working to write terribly about it, they fought very frequently. Blake attended Hogwarts just like most kids with magical blood in England. His father considered sending him to american schooling because of what was currently going on with Hogwarts, and how there always seemed to be mayhem. He chose otherwise. Blake was sorted into Gryffindor house, like his mother, and unlike his Ravenclaw father. His father was still proud of him, it didn't make a difference to him. Blake was an exceptionally talented kid in potions, it was his favourite and best subject in schooling. Something about it just made sense to him. He was the life of the party to his friends. Blake always had a funny story to tell, something to share, and everyone liked him. He was a social and funny guy in school. A lot of people looked up to him as well. He was the seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team from second year on until seventh year. In Blake's fifth year of school, his parents got divorced, not to his surprise. It was rough on him at first, but he just learned to live with it. In Blake's sixth year is when he fell of his broom during a quidditch match, and broke his arm in three places, his leg in two, and a concussion that put him asleep for three weeks. When he woke up, he felt very alive. He woke up with his good friend, Alice, standing over his bed. When he woke, she was very excited, and she kissed him. She told him how she was worried he'd never wake up, and she hated that she never expressed her feelings to him before the fall. He told her he felt the same way, even though it wasn't true. He just went along with it to have a girlfriend. Alice and Blake split after three months, because Blake didn't want to be tied down to just her. He wanted to still be able to hang out with his friends, but she didn't let him very often. He had a number of girlfriends at Hogwarts, but the one with her was the longest. Some weren't even girlfriends, honestly. Blake graduated with great marks. He didn't really know what he wanted to do after he'd left Hogwarts, other than having fun, so that was mostly what he did. He went to his friends' apartments and houses and had fun. They were free, and he liked it that way. Blake has always been a fun kind of guy, always up for adventure. Blake currently has a job at The Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. Personality Blake can commonly be described as the life of the party. He's always in for having a good time, playing music, all that stuff. He's really a lot of fun, but he is also kind, loyal, and caring when he needs to be. Blake is the type of guy who can persuade you that there is nothing to worry about, and that everything will be ok. He doesn't like to curse a lot, he thinks it's vulgar and rude. He's very funny with his silly humor, and obscene situations. |-|Basic Info= Basic Info |-| Traits= Traits |-| Personal Info= Personal Info |-| Other Info= Other Info |-|Appearance= Appearance |-|Gallery= Gallery Blake2.jpg|Suit Ideas Specific: *Quick Info: *#Basic Info (like an infobox) *#Likes and Dislikes *#Traits *#Skills *#OOC Info *#*WB example. *#*Model name. *#*Owned by: Colin687 *#*Other stuff. *Relations: *#Relations *#Family *#Relationships *Appearance: *#Has a descriptive section and a gallery, but the gallery is expandable. *Personality: *#Has an expandable quick personality table type thing that just says, "brave, loyal, funny, fun, etc." *History: *#Expandable AFTER the first paragraph. Non-Specific: *There is a quote under every section. *There is a quick, 1-3 line description of the character under the top gif. *Somewhere it takes you to his Ask.fm account. *GET MORE IDEAS!! Category:Characters